<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a taste of sugar in the dark by sameolsituation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463806">a taste of sugar in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation'>sameolsituation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaky - Freeform, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Play, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, Utter Filth, brian may is a remarkably heavy sleeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is sound asleep, and he is beautiful. His body is a perfect unblemished canvas, ready and waiting for John’s art to cover the page.<br/>Oh, the things he can do.</p><p>--</p><p>John fucks Brian while he's asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Brian May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a taste of sugar in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my fill for the prompt 'somnophilia'.</p><p>This is probably, in a way, the filthiest thing I've written in a while, so there you go.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian is sound asleep, and he is beautiful. Lying naked on their bed, flat on his back with his legs slightly spread and his mouth open minutely, John can already feel want coursing through him.</p><p>He was initially hesitant when Brian confessed he wanted to know what it would feel like to be fucked when he was asleep, but Brian was always so hesitant to admit his desires that with this confession, John encouraged him to share fully. And so he listened when Brian told him he was curious to see whether he’d feel it in his sleep, whether it’d feel like a dream and whether he’d remember it when he woke. He also admitted there was a part of him that just wanted to be <em>used, </em>in the most basic, primal way imaginable.</p><p>Brian was so hard after his admission that John had to fuck him twice that night just to satiate him.</p><p>It took a while for the subject to come up again; John had heard of the concept before, but he wasn’t completely familiar with it, and he wanted to do more research before he actually tried it with his boyfriend. After all, he didn’t want to hurt him or push things too far, even unintentionally. So John did his research and the idea began to warm for him, especially considering how much Brian wanted it. And finally, they sat down again and talked it over, discussing what they both wanted from the experience.</p><p>Brian wanted there to be evidence; he wanted marks on his body, he wanted John to fuck him, and he wanted to feel it when he woke. Most importantly, he said he trusted John not to hurt him, and to give him exactly what he needed and wanted.</p><p>They decided they would try it the next night, and now the next night is tonight, and John is standing at the foot of their bed, watching Brian sleep with lust beginning to seep into his veins.    </p><p>He quickly strips, leaving his clothes in a haphazard pile on the floor, and carefully crawls onto the bed, straddling Brian’s body and stopping when he’s hovering over Brian’s torso, leaning over him and watching for any possible sign of acknowledgement.</p><p>Brian sighs softly, but he doesn’t stir. John’s cock twitches, and he allows himself a few rough strokes, biting his lip to stifle a moan as his cock begins to harden. He tries not to lose focus, letting go of his cock and leaning back a little to study Brian’s form beneath him. His body is a perfect unblemished canvas, ready and waiting for John’s art to cover the page.</p><p>Oh, the things he can do.</p><p>John leans down and presses a kiss to Brian’s forehead, pulling away after a moment to move his attention to Brian’s barely-parted lips, so sweet and sinfully pink even in the dim glow of the lamp of the nightstand. He can’t resist kissing those plush lips so softly, dipping his head to catch Brian’s bottom lip in his mouth, sucking on it and tugging on it briefly before he lets go.</p><p>John’s arousal is becoming more prominent as he gives himself free rein over Brian’s body, nosing along the sharp angle of Brian’s jaw and the pale expanse of his neck, opening his mouth to lap at his skin, tasting a somehow intoxicating mix of soap and sweat. He finds Brian’s pulse and kisses it lightly, feeling it flutter beneath his lips. John moves lower still, sinking his teeth into Brian’s collarbone and lapping at the mark he’s made. Brian makes a soft sound, and he freezes, but soon Brian quiets and he’s able to return to his work.</p><p>It’s evident that John’s actions are having some sort of effect on Brian even though he’s unconscious; John moves a bit lower down Brian’s body so he can lavish attention on his chest and abdomen, and he feels something brush against him. Looking down, he finds that Brian’s cock is starting to harden, and he reaches down and tentatively strokes the pad of his thumb over the head. Brian’s cock jerks in response to the touch, and John smiles.</p><p>This feels so filthy, but he loves it.</p><p>He gently bites down the center of Brian’s chest, soothing each bite with a lap of his tongue or a light kiss, stopping about halfway down in order to turn his attention elsewhere. Brian’s nipples are peaked, and John kisses his way over to the left one, closing his lips over it and sucking, swirling his tongue over its surface. He swears Brian moans, soft like he does in the midst of a wet dream, and John smiles against his chest.</p><p>This must be Brian’s favorite wet dream yet.</p><p>John pulls off of the left nipple and kisses his way back to the right, making sure to lavish it with equal attention. He pulls away after a minute and starts to kiss a fresh trail down Brian’s abdomen, sucking a mark into the dip just below his navel and above his hips. He moves his attention lower, pressing a kiss to each hip in turn before his gaze falls upon Brian’s cock, half-hard against his belly.</p><p>He lets the tip of his tongue dip into Brian’s slit, trailing over the head and then slowly down the length of his cock, more teasing than anything else; he doesn’t want to nudge Brian awake just yet, and frankly there’s another part of his body that John is currently more interested in exploring.</p><p>John kisses each of Brian’s balls before he moves lower, gently pushing Brian’s legs a little farther apart and bending each one at the knee so he has better access to his ass. Brian shifts a little and hums softly as John parts his legs, but it doesn’t seem like he’s awoken, so John continues with his exploration of Brian’s body. He kisses the space between Brian’s cock and ass before turning his attention to Brian’s hole, spreading his cheeks apart and pressing his lips to the rim.</p><p>John feels his own cock throb as he presses his tongue flat against Brian’s entrance, beginning to lick and suck at the expanse of skin there before he finally pushes the tip of his tongue into Brian, tasting him. John’s arousal is growing more urgent as he explores Brian’s ass, working him open.</p><p>Brian is starting to whine in his sleep, soft, pleading noises similar to the ones John frequently fucks out of him, and it’s making John’s arousal surge. He pulls back, kissing the inside of Brian’s thigh softly before he crawls back up the bed, digging in the nightstand for their bottle of lube. He coats two fingers, figuring he won’t need any more because he wants to take it nice and easy when he does fuck Brian; John will let him lay back and enjoy his sweet dream.</p><p>He crawls back down the bed and settles himself in between Brian’s spread legs, pressing the tip of his index finger into Brian’s hole. It slips in easily enough, and he pushes his finger in the rest of the way, wiggling it a little to stretch him out. He adds a second finger not long after, spreading them to get him nice and loose, curling them to nudge against Brian’s prostate. Brian moans softly in his sleep and squirms as John fucks him with those fingers, and it’s then that he decides Brian’s ready for more.</p><p>He pulls his fingers free and wraps his hand around his cock, groaning as his cock twitches in response to his touch, the head already wet with precum. He lines his cock up with Brian’s entrance, placing his free hand on Brian’s hip to steady himself as he slowly pushes in.</p><p>The sensation is nearly overwhelming at first; Brian is so hot and tight around his cock, but he opens up for John so easily it’s sinful. He pauses halfway in as Brian begins to stir, but soon he quiets and John presses in the rest of the way, gritting his teeth to stifle a moan of pure pleasure at the way Brian’s hole clenches around his length.</p><p>He starts up a languid pace, fucking in and out of Brian slowly, almost casually. For once, he doesn’t think he’ll last long, but he wants to savor the feeling regardless. John watches as Brian’s cock bobs with each thrust as their bodies meet, his grip on Brian’s hips firm enough to potentially bruise.</p><p>He’s quickly losing the willpower to keep the pace slow, the feeling of Brian’s warmth around him and the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach too tempting to resist. John begins chasing that feeling, picking up the pace a bit but trying not to fuck him into wakefulness, groaning as the pleasure starts to build, stoking the fire inside him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” he hisses when the pleasure becomes too much and unexpectedly overtakes him, slamming into Brian one last time as he comes, spilling every drop inside him.</p><p>John stays inside him for a while longer, panting and slowly recovering enough energy to finally pull out. It’s when he does that he glances up and notices a small pool of cum on Brian’s stomach, his cock now laying limp against his pelvis.</p><p>A job well done, John supposes.</p><p>Recalling what Brian had mentioned about ‘evidence’, he moves his hand back to the space between Brian’s cheeks, slipping a finger into his slick hole and toying with it gently, enough to make some of John’s cum ooze out of him obscenely. The sight is enough to make John’s cock twitch despite how spent he feels, and he sighs, wondering if Brian would be up for a second round.</p><p>He scoops up some of the cum with his fingertips and shifts forward, leaning over Brian’s body to press the cum into his mouth, pushing it into the pocket of his cheek so he’ll taste it when he wakes. Pulling his fingers from Brian’s mouth, John bends down and softly presses another kiss to his parted lips.</p><p>“Thank you, Bri,” he murmurs. “Time to wake up now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>